


What Porno Was Gavin Free in?

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Star Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a side job for Gavin to pay his way through school. For Michael, it opened up a whole new side to him he never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Porno Was Gavin Free in?

“Hey, I heard something funny about Gavin.” was all it took Ray to say casually to Michael one day while the Brit was out of the room before his perspective completely changed. The Brit had only been working a few months with Achievement Hunter, but in that short time, he and Michael had grown into a complete package deal, always the whole and not the parts whenever possible.  
  
  
“Are you serious?” Michael asked. No fucking way was that in the slightest bit true.  
  
  
“Dead fucking serious.” Ray couldn’t contain his amusement, laughing wickedly.  
  
  
“I don’t fucking believe you, you lying piece of shit.”  
  
  
“I’m just telling you what I saw.”  
  
  
“Where in the hell did you find it?”   
  
  
“Gotta love fans.” was all Ray would admit, leaving Michael’s curiosity unsatisfied.  
  
  
“Man...Gavin did porn? Are you kidding me?” Michael was dumbfounded. He couldn’t even begin to picture the idiot even being the slightest bit tactful enough to be believable in a porn movie. He turned to Ray, curiosity getting the better of him. “Did you watch it?”  
  
  
“Like a minute or something. Clothes started coming off and I was out.” Ray looked at Michael’s curious gaze and smirked. “Why?”  
  
  
“Nothing, just wondering...” he trailed off, making a mental note to look a few things up at home that night. He silently thanked who or whatever would listen that Gavin was otherwise occupied across the building that day. Just having his presence next to him would nag Michael to death from curiosity.  
  


* * *

  
That night, when Michael had finally gotten home, it was too much for him to keep control, and he just had to look. The thought of Gavin, his goofy, clumsy, big-nosed mong of a best friend, like sucking another guy’s dick or something when he gags and nearly pukes at the sight of wet bread, built up to a boiling point inside him, and he just had to know.  
  
  
He spent nearly an hour digging through hundreds of promising links through searching Gavin’s name (learning that the tactful idea of searching “what porno was Gavin Free in” didn’t prove to be as super-effective as he had hoped). Finally, he scored.  
  
  
Maybe.  
  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Michael blurted to the empty room in a fit of hysterics. The quality of the film alone was shoddy at best, seeming to be filmed with someone’s damn phone camera. He held on with it a few seconds, thinking maybe it was just a hookup that was filmed or some dumb shit when-  
  
  
Oh, damn.  
  
_Damn._  
  
_DAMN_ , Gavin.   
  
  
He had to give the boy some credit; watching him push the other guy against the wall, hands stroking at the other’s sides, down his waist, to between his legs-  
  
  
Holy shit, this was hot.  
  
  
And Michael soon realized, the more he watched, the one hand cupping the front of his jeans as he moved his hips, creating friction and fuck, if it didn’t feel good.  
  
  
But why did it feel good? It’s fucking Gavin, it shouldn’t feel this good at all. But Michael wasn’t left alone with this thought for long as a moan of pleasure quickly came from familiar lips.  
  
  
_Damn, Gavin_ , Michael thought once more, hips involuntarily shifting up into his hand, the pressure coaxing a moan from his own lips.   
  
  
He bit his lip, knowing the feeling shouldn’t be right, but it was, dear Lord was it right. The sight of Gavin moaning, eyes closed at the other man’s touch sent Michael’s own body on fire, dying to be the one to do just that, and it was the pure touch combined with the thought, the imagined contact with Gavin that had Michael lost in the pleasure of his hand on his body. He listened to the moans, the meaningless words spilling from the Brit’s mouth and imagined he caused them to flow, imagined he could make Gavin scream his name, and before long, Michael was screaming Gavin’s, spiling over his hand without care.   
  
  
And in the aftermath, the cold of reality struck him, and he quickly realized he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t possibly carry through with this. And so after a few minutes of contemplation, he had decided that he would walk in the next morning, give Gavin the hell he’d planned on, and be done with this.

* * *

  
“Hi, Michael.”  
  
  
Michael smirked, still looking at the monitor. Too easy, he knew he could fucking take the piss out of him over this bit, letting out his own frustration with the ordeal, and be done. He can do this, he reminded himself as he turned to face the Brit.  
  
  
All words Michael had in his mind flew out the window the second Gavin came into his view. Ray nudged at Michael’s shoulder but he didn’t acknowledge the feeling; everything he wanted to say, everything he wanted to get on Gavin’s ass (pun not intended) about for leading him to even thinking, even feeling like this about his own damn best friend had escaped him. Gavin looked over to Michael with a puzzled look.  
  
  
“What’s up with you?” he laughed, looking at the stunned to silence Michael Jones, a rare sight.  
  
  
The sounds coming from Michael were intended to be words, but came out as guttural noises, confusing Gavin all the more. Ray smacked Michael hard in the dead center of his back, snapping him back to reality.  
  
  
“Uh, um, nothing, nothing...” he turned in his chair and shoved Ray away, giving him a glance that didn’t allow Ray the luxury of arguing. “Nothing.” Michael threw his headphones on and quickly set to work, even turning his chair just a bit toward the left side of the room, trying to keep Gavin out of sight.  
  
  
But it was too late, and as much as Michael hated to admit to it, Gavin had changed in his eyes.  
  
  
Every detail of Gavin shone in a new light: the blonde stubble on his chin and cheeks, the wild hair sticking off his head at every angle possible. The green eyes that sparkled brightly with happiness almost at a constant, the tan skin he seemed to effortlessly have.  Every frustrated slip of British nonsense when Michael killed him in Minecraft (which he had done more so than before just to hear the squeals and moans come from the boy), everything looked and sounded so beautiful, so enticing to Michael. But he knew it was a stupid idea to try anything. After all, he treasured the friendship he had with Gavin, and he’d never want to lose that bond because he selfishly wanted this.  
  
  
And so it went for weeks: Michael continued to silently battle with his thoughts of Gavin, continued to voyeur the videos the Brit pretended never existed. He’d relish the feeling of Gavin’s arm against his as they sat next to each other during a computer Let’s Play, or the way he’d be stupid and climb up on his shoulders, his hands firmly gripping the skin, head poking around from his own neck, stubble brushing against his cheek.   
  
  
Fucking hell, he was in deep. But the built up pressure was always relieved by his own hand and thoughts, sometimes the recorded moans of the Brit he called his best friend lent a hand.   
  
  
It started as just the occasional wank, a solution to the slightly disturbing problem he found his body responding to the videos. But he liked it, he liked the thought of getting off to his friend, the moans coming from his body. And the nights spent this way grew more and more frequent, eventually becoming a nightly ritual so he could even sleep.  
  
  
And the day following that realization, he couldn’t take anymore and took matters (of a different kind) into his own hands.   
  
  
The blonde had barely spoken to Michael before he was hauled up on his feet and out of the office, the auburn haired boy set with determination. Ray looked up and sighed, laughing a bit to himself.  
  
  
Michael pulled the lad into the first empty room he could find, an unused storage room, quickly locking the door behind them.  
  
  
“Michael, what-” Gavin asked before a pair of rough lips collided with his own. He was in shock, the feeling a lightning bolt through his mind. It was fast, hard, rough, and he wasn’t sure of his own movements against Michael, but he gave into the kiss, pulling at the chopped curls of Michael’s hair, begging him closer. Michael pulled away, looking Gavin in the eye, and slapped him across the face.  
  
  
The howl of pain filled the tiny room, Gavin cupping his jaw in shock. “What the bloody hell was that all for!?”  
  
  
“Ray told me about your secret.” Michael said through clenched teeth. The frustration of having kissed Gavin already proving a nuisance against his jeans.   
  
“What secret?” Gavin instantly grew defensive, wary of Michael and whatever it was he knew.  
  
  
“You fucking know. Your fucking sidejob?” Michael shoved the boy, his frustration building to a boiling point inside.  
  
Gavin sighed, hanging his head in shame. It really was just a side job, and he only did it for a few months before he was noticed by Rooster Teeth for (thankfully) the work he wanted to be noticed for. Gavin never intended to mention his past exploits to his new co-workers. Well, actually, he tried to never let the conversation steer in that direction.  
  
  
“It was just to help pay my way through cinematography classes. I didn’t even enjoy it.” he laughed, more out of nerves than from amusement.  
  
  
“Your damn moans and faces seemed to say otherwise.” Michael’s voice wavered, his hands clenching at his sides, begging to reach out and touch Gavin again, to feel the fire once more.  
  
  
“You watched them!?” Gavin hid his face in his hands, remarkably embarrassed by the thought. “How did you even find them!?”  
  
  
“I was really fucking bored, Gavin.” Michael laughed, stepping closer to the lad.   
  
  
“Well, I guess I know what you thought of that...” Gavin looked to the boy, who grabbed at his wrists in a renewed need, pressing him against the wall.   
  
  
“It’s been fucking weeks, and I’ve heard your moans, seen your faces...” Michael rocked his hips into Gavin’s, teasing a reaction from the boy. “And I held back as much as I fucking could but God, I can’t stand looking at you anymore. I can’t fucking keep myself from wanting to do this, you stupid fuck.” Gavin, surprised, tried to speak but was overtaken once more by Michael’s lips, pressing deep, tongue begging entrance, and Gavin granting.   
  
  
It was rushed, hot, hurried in the motions. Gavin fell quickly back in to the rhythm he’d long put behind him, almost assured in his sexuality, but now found both questioning the idea, and putting it aside. This was  _Michael_ , after all, and deep down, he already knew the answer when it came to Michael. This was his boy, and in Gavin’s heart, he knew there was the deep feeling he could never place his finger on, until now, and it lit his body up with an electric fire so hot, he never wanted to leave the feeling behind.


End file.
